Love Dream
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: CROSSOVER / ONESHOT - Amu y compañía en Karakura, la confesión de Orihime, Lulu de entrometida e Ikuto llega al rescate. - Pésimo Summary... xD - ICHIHIME AMUTO R&ROD!


Konnichi wa minna-san!!!

Como siempre, no podía faltar un nuevo IchiHime… ^^ Espero que les agrade este crossover oneshot que tenía pensado desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Disfruten porque me queme la cabeza… xD

Recuerden, Bleach es una historia original de Tite Kubo-sensei, siendo publicado el manga en la maravillosa Shonen Jump y por desgracia siendo animado el anime –válgase la redundancia- por los bastardos ichiruinistas (término creado por Sue-priestess) de Pierrot… ¡Comencemos!

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

_**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

_**CROSSOVER BLEACH X SHUGO CHARA DOKI!**_

_**LOVE DREAM**_

.

.

.

-¡Me gustas Kurosaki-kun!-exclamó Orihime haciendo una reverencia

.

Al fin lo había dicho. Había confesado sus sentimientos al chico con el cual compartía el color de cabello.

Subió la mirada para verlo. Su cara expresaba sorpresa y confusión, y solo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se podía notar.

Un silencio incomodo apareció en aquella escena no por unos segundos, sino minutos. 1 minuto. 5 minutos. 7 minutos. 10 minutos. 12 minutos. El joven no salía del trance y ninguno se movía. ¿Acaso él estaba pensando cómo rechazarla? Eso no estaba, pero Orihime lo supuso, así que salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno antes de que las amargas lágrimas de tristeza brotasen de sus grisáceos ojos.

El shinigami sustituto solo atinó a ver como su amiga se fue dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Era cierto lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Ella sentía algo más que amistad por él? Aún no sabía cómo responderle, pero podía sentir como la felicidad crecía en su interior.

.

.

.

.

Un grupo de cinco niños con uniforme paseaba por las principales calles de Karakura. Iban viendo todas las tiendas que encontraban.

.

-Esta ciudad es tan aburrida…-habló una de las niñas que era rubia

-Rima-tan tiene razón.-respondió otra de cabello castaño

-Bueno, Karakura es así. La tranquilidad es su especialidad…

-Que interesante Fujisaki-san… ¿Cierto Hinamori-san?

-¿Eh?-respondió mostrando su distracción una niña de ojos miel que iba dirigiendo al grupo-Ha-hai…-su mirada volvió al camino y simplemente susurró-Ikuto…

.

En una de las esquinas por las que habían ya pasado los cinco niños, una chica de vestido azul los iba siguiendo de cerca junto con una especie de muñequita voladora a su lado.

.

-Como siempre, me tenía que encontra a Hinamori Amu… ¡Tch!

-¡Lulu!-exclamó la chara pelirroja viendo al oeste

-Vaya, hasta en puebluchos como estos encontramos gente perdida-nea…

-Tu acento…

-¡Kya!-gritó y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que iba su chara

.

.

.

.

Ahora podría decirle sus sentimientos, ya no debería ocultar el amor que sentí hacia la princesa de largos cabellos naranja y profundos ojos plata. Solo debía solucionar una cosa, encontrarla y serle lo más sincero posible sin ser tan torpe. Algo difícil para Kurosaki Ichigo.

Observó bajo un gran árbol dos maletines. Uno pertenecía a la chica y otro a él. Tomó ambos y fue en busca de la hermosa joven con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Al salir de la escuela se concentro para poder sentir el reiatsu de su amiga. Fácilmente lo encontró, el oeste era la dirección indicada. Así que volvió a correr para encontrarse con ella.

.

.

.

.

-Yo… Yo no le gusto…-se dijo a sí misma la ojigris-Él seguramente quiere a Kuchiki-san… Yo…

-Parece que estas perdida.

-¿Qui-quien eres tú?

-Esta joya puede cumplir tus sueños…

.

En el cabello de la niña apareció una gran flor de color azul y los ojos de Orihime se notaron sin brillo, como en una especie de trance.

.

-¡Cumple tus sueños!

.

Del pecho de la pelinaranja brotó una especie de huevo con adornos de corazones naranjas, al salir el huevo se volvió de un color vino con un signo de interrogación. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó, después el huevo comenzó a flotar alrededor de ella.

.

-Si yo no puedo ser amada… ¡Nadie podrá!

.

Corrió en dirección al parque principal de Karakura, ahí se encontraban varios estudiantes, en parejas, los grupitos de amigos y demás. Alzó su mano al cielo y una especie de ráfaga de viento golpeó a todas aquellas personas, haciéndolas caer en un trance donde todos se comenzaron a gritar cosas de odio y desprecio entre sí. Orihime solo sonreía al ver la escena completamente divertida.

.

.

.

.

-¡Amu!-gritaron tres charas que salían de una cajita que la niña pelirosa llevaba en su cintura

-¡Tadase!

-¡Yaya!

-¡Rima!

-No me digan que…-habló la niña con mayor cantidad de charas-…un huevo…

-¡Hai!-exclamaron al unísono los seis charas mientras se colocaban frente a sus dueños y Nagehiko

-¡Minna!-gritó el niño rubio

-¡Hai!

.

Corrieron hacía un gran parque que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí y pudieron notar a la chica pelinaranja que observaba todo con diversión. Ella, al notar la presencia de los niños se giró hacía ellos e hizo lo mismo que con las personas presentes en el parque, trataron de esquivarlo, pero Yaya y Tadase fueron golpeados y afectados por aquella ráfaga de viento, comenzando a pelear instantáneamente.

.

-¡Yuiki-san, eres una torpe y llorona!

-¡Mira quien lo dice! El niño que no puede decir sus sentimientos…

-¡Aún eres una bebe!

-¡Por lo menos no me hago llamar Rey sin ser una imbécil!

-Yamette ((deténganse)), Yaya, Tadase-kun…

-¡No te metas tonta!

-¡Que les hiciste!

-Solos los ayude a que se dieran cuenta de que el amor no existe en este mundo…

-¡Inoue!-gritó desde otra entrada el chico de ojos marrón algo agitado-¡Yamette!

-Kurosaki-kun…-gruño ella-¡Bakka!

.

El llanto por parte de la adolescente no se hizo esperar. Sus ojos reflejaban unas profunda tristeza y soledad a pesar de que su cuerpo solo mostrara enojo.

.

-_Chara change…_-fue lo que se escuchó por parte del huevo de color vino que se volvió tan grande como el cuerpo de Orihime

.

Este se colocó tras ella y "se la comió", lo cual confundió al chico que no puedo evitar soltar una gotita de sudor en su frente por la extraña situación.

.

.

.

.

-Bien-susurró desde las sombras Lulu con su chara

.

.

.

.

El huevo explotó mientras se elevaba del suelo. Mostró a Orihime con una minifalda de vuelo negra, un corset también rojo con corazones negros, unos zapato-tenis negros y una especie de donas esponjosas en sus muñecas. En su frente se podía notar un signo de interrogación negro.

.

-Confusion chara nari, Love Dream…-pronunció la ojigris

-¡Inoue!

-¡Urusai!

.

Los Shun Shun Rikka de la chica tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero ella los ignoraba completamente, solo observaba a Ichigo con enojo y tristeza. Señaló a Ichigo y una especie de rayo fue en su dirección.

.

-Atashi no kokoro, ¡unlock!-se escuchó cerca de donde estaba el chico-¡Chara nari, Amulet Heart!

.

La de ojos color miel empujó lejos al joven para que no recibiera el impacto del rayo. En un instante en los pies de Amu aparecieron unos patines y fue en dirección a la chica de grandes atributos.

.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡A ti que te importa, solo eres una niña! ¡No sabes lo que es el amor! ¡No sabes lo que es ser rechazada por la persona que desde hace mucho amas! ¡NO LO SABES!

-¡Claro que sí!-en ese momento Amu volteó a ver Tadase-Ya me han rechazado… Y en verdad duele…

-¡Eres una tonta! Ese chico en verdad siente algo por ti y se nota muchísimo, pero yo no le intereso lo más mínimo a Kurosaki-kun, el ama a Kuchik…

-¡Iie!-intervino el pelinaranja-Eso no es cier…

-¡Urusai!

.

Nuevamente dirigió su ataque a su amado, obteniendo el resultado que esperaba, herirlo. También lo hizo con la niña, pero una sombra gatuna la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la copa de un árbol.

.

-¡I-Ikuto! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a salvarte, siempre tan atevida.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? Seguramente vino por su noviecita Hinamori Amu…

.

.

.

.

-Baka…

-Esa chica es mucho más fuerte que tu, su deseo es lo que la hace tan fuerte, además de su edad… Creo que tendré que ayudarte

-I-iie… No te lo estoy pidiendo ni mucho men…

-Lo hago porque quiero…

-Ikuto…-dijo la pequeña con un ligero sonrojo-Arigato.

-Vamos.

-¡Hai!

.

Ikuto trataba de distraerla para que Amu la atrapara, pero no funcionaba. Ella era muy ágil y atenta a los movimientos de la pareja.

.

-¡Ikuto!-gritó Amu para que se esquivara un ataque de la joven pero fue tarde

-Ugh…

.

El neko cayó de golpe en el piso desapareciendo así su transformación. La pelirosa descendió inmediatamente para ver las heridas que el muchacho presentaba, sin importarle que Orihime estuviera preparando un ataque para ella, el cual, segundos después dio en el objetivo. La niña también cayó al piso junto a Ikuto, quien la abrazo.

.

-¡Amu! ¡Tsukiyomi-san!

-I-itte… En verdad es fuerte… Si tan solo Tadase-kun y Yaya-chan…

-¡Amu! Solo nosotros dos podemos luchar contra ella…

-Que lindos…-expresó la adolescente al descender y pararse frente a ellos-Pero es hora de que el amor entre ustedes desaparezca… Prepá…

-¡Yamette O-Orihime!

.

El joven de ojos marrones la abrazó por detrás de manera que evitó el ataque a los dos chicos que se encontraban en el piso. Se dirigió al oído de Inoue para poder decirle mejor las cosas.

.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun…

-Onegai, yamette… Esto no tiene sentido.

-De-demo tú...

-¡A mí me gustas tú! Rukia nunca ha pasado por mi mente. Tú eres la chica que amo…

-Kurosaki-kun…

.

El signo de interrogación de la frente de la pelinaranja, cambio por una cruz. Amu se levantó y volvió a transformarse con Ran.

.

-Negativo heart, ¡Lock on!

.

Un rayo de luz fue dirigido desde el candado que se encontraba en el pecho de Amu hasta el cuerpo de Orihime. Volvió a su aspecto normal y el huevo con corazones naranja se quedo en sus manos. De repente se abrió y una chara de cabello naranja y vestido rojo salió de él. Mientras, Yaya, Tadase y las demás personas que se encontraban en el parque regresaron a la normalidad.

.

.

.

.

-¿Q-qué paso?-pregunto Hotori

-Amu y Kuro-neko-san lo lograron…-respondió Nagehiko viendo a los mencionados

.

.

.

.

-¡Yosh Orihime, Ichigo!

-T-tú…

-Soy un shugo chara. Yo soy tu deseo de amor hacia Ichigo.

-M-mi deseo…

-¡Hai!-asintió al mismo tiempo que el cascaron se acercaba a ella-Como veo que ya fue realizado, no es necesario que este aquí…

-De-demo…

-No te preocupes, yo podre ayudarte siempre y cuando me busques en tu corazón y creas firmemente en tu amor por Ichigo.-la chara se acercó a la cara del muchacho y golpeo su nariz-¡Más te vale que no hagas llorar de nuevo a Hime!

-¡Hey!

-Bueno, ¡Matta ne!

.

El huevo se cerró y volvió a entrar al pecho de Orihime. La pareja de pelinaranjas estaban sorprendidos por aquel extraño ser que apareció frente a ellos, no entendían muy bien, pero estaban felices de estar juntos.

.

-Ku-Kurosaki-kun…

-Dime Ichigo de ahora en adelante, Orihime…

-¡Hai! Ichigo…

.

Los chicos se besaron de una forma muy tierna dejando a unos embobados Amu, Ikuto y Tadase.

.

.

.

.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Creo que a pesar de la fuerza de ese tamago ((huevo)), el embrión no apareció-nea.

-Tienes razón. Es hora de irnos.-finalizó Lulu y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí

-¡Nea!

.

.

.

.

-Me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…-habló el neko tratando de levantarse, pero la caída le había afectado mucho

-¡Iie! Ikuto, estas herido, no puedo dejar que te vayas así como así…

-Lo llevaremos a la clínica de mi familia.-dijo Ichigo acercándose

-A-Arigato.

.

El pelinaranja subió en su espalda al muchacho y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Orihime tomó la mano de la pequeña que se encontraba muy preocupada por su amigo, porque, ¿eso era lo que eran no? Tras ellos caminaban los otros cuatro guardianes.

.

.

.

.

Kurosaki Isshin atendió a Tsukiyomi Ikuto, quien solo tenía ligeras lesiones en la espalda y debería quedarse a dormir ahí aquella noche.

Ichigo fue a dejar a Orihime a su casa, mientras los cinco guardianes se quedaban en la sala de espera de la clínica. Sabían que desde hacía un par de horas deberían de estar en el hotel en el que se hospedaban, pero Hinamori Amu no quería irse, quería quedarse para cuidar al muchacho.

.

-Hinamori-san, en verdad debemos irnos…-dijo el rubio

-Iie, váyanse ustedes, si les dicen algo los profesores pueden venir a buscarme.

-¿Segura Amu?-preguntó el niño de cabello largo

-¡Hai!

-Entonces nos retiramos…-terminó Rima

-Dewa Amu-chi

-Matta Ashita ne Hinamori-san

-Matta ne Amu

-Bye-bye Amu

-Matta ne minna

.

Amu esperó que sus amigos se fueran para luego correr a la habitación del chico que siempre la protegía.

.

-Ikuto… Gomen nasai, es mi culpa que este herido.

.

Toco el suave cabello del muchacho. Aún seguía pensando que dormido se veía aún más guapo, estuvo a punto de pasar sus dedos por las orejas de él pero el recuerdo de aquellas palabras del chico le hizo reír. _Eran su punto erótico_.

.

-Daisuki, Ikuto…

-Yo igual…

-¡Kya!-gritó mientras caía al suelo-Ba-baka…

-Cálmate, no te dije nada malo…

-…

-Ven…-Amu hizo lo que le indico mientras él se sentaba en la cama-Acércate más.

-Q-qué…

.

Ikuto tomó las mejillas de la niña y la besó tan suave y dulce que la pelirosa lo disfruto como ninguna otra cosa que había pasado en su vida. Fue un beso corto pero significativo.

.

-Ikuto…

-Gracias por preocuparte de mí.

-No fue nada.

-Daisuki Amu…

-Daisuki mo Ikuto.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ohayo!

-¡Ohayo Orihime-chan!

-¿Está Ichigo?

-¡Hai! Está con otou-san en la clínica revisando a Tsukiyomi-kun.

-Arigato Yuzu-chan.

.

La jovencita caminó feliz a la entrada de la clínica de la familia Kurosaki, al entrar encontró a Ichigo que se despedía de Ikuto y Amu.

.

-¿Tan pronto se van chicos?

-Yo debo de regresar al hotel con mi clase o Nikaido-sensei se molestará…

-Ya te dije que yo le explicaré todo a Nikaido-san…

-Ok…

-Cuídense chicos.

-Amu-chan.-le llamó Orihime

-¿Nani?

-Cuida de ese amor que sientes por Tsukiyomi-kun, ¿vale?

-¡Hai!

-Igual tú, cuida mucho de Amu-chan.

-Claro…

.

La pareja conformada por Amu e Ikuto salió de la clínica hacía el centro de la ciudad, mientras que la otra, conformada por Orihime e Ichigo se quedaban en la puerta de la clínica despidiéndolos.

.

-¡Cuídense! ¡Matta ne!

-¡Sayonara!

-¡Bye-bye!

-¡Dewa!

-Nee, Orihime…

-¿Nani?

-Aprovechando que es sábado y estamos en mi casa, ¿no quieres que le digamos de una vez a mi familia sobre nuestra relación?

.

Las mejillas de Orihime tomaron un color carmesí. Sabía que ese amor duraría por mucho tiempo y ese, era solo el principio…

.

-¡Hai!

.

.

.

_**MI SUEÑO DE AMOR AHORA ESTÁ CUMPLIDO Y SE QUE NUNCA TERMINARÁ PORQUE SE VOLVERÁ UNA REALIDAD…**_

.

.

.

_**NOSOTROS, AÚN TENEMOS TIEMPO. CUIDAREMOS Y HAREMOS CRECER ESTE AMOR, DESTRUYENDO TODOS LOS OBSTÁCULOS QUE ESTÉN EN NUESTRO CAMINO.**_

.

.

.

_**¡JUNTOS VIVIREMOS ESTE AMOR!**_

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

¡Ya se acabo! Espero les haya gustado este crossover, el primero que hago por cierto… xD Y fue un oneshot muy largo. La verdad, al principio el AmuTo no estaba planeado pero me surgió y no pude evitarlo, amo también mucho a esa parejita y quería algo muy lindo por su parte. No puse las reacciones de baka-Tadase porque si no me iban a decir que era yo muy mala… xD

Cuídense porque ya me retiro. ¡Matta ne!

.

.

.

_**¡RECUERDA DEJAR REVIEW! ¡ONEGAI!**_

_**POR CIERTO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE MARATÓN DE FIC:**_

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO DE "LA FLOR CELESTE",**_

_**EL ONESHOT RENRUKI "CELOS"**_

_**Y ESTE CROSSOVER ICHIHIME X AMUTO "LOVE DREAM"**_

_**R. & R. O. D.**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
